The HalfAngel Phoenix
by Luna Kaori Rose
Summary: Hermione has come back to Hogwarts for her 7th year along with Ron and Harry. However it seems as though a new danger is coming forward, along with dark family secrets being unveiled. With her newly found sister by her side, can Hermione face the changes with herself and face this new danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Angel Phoenix**_  
><em>

_Chapter 1- Hidden From Sight_

Alrighty, Hello everyone. I'm Luna and this is Half-Angel Phoenix A long time back, I had decided to do this story, but after a few chapters of posting, I couldn't do it anymore. I ended up getting writer's block and then forgetting about the entire thing. Which, kind of makes me sad. I had really loved writing this story and I had loved reading all the awesome reviews. Looking back now, It kind of makes me wonder how you guys all thought the story so great. Either way, I'm back and decided that I'm going to rewrite this whole story (to make it better) and most importantly, finish it. I was looking over the reviews and it really touched me that I had all these readers that wanted to see me finish this and well, I think I disappointed a lot of you when I stopped updating. That's going to change now. In any case, enough of my rambling, you guys want to get to the story right? Well, on with it then.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sighed and tilted her head to the side, her eyes glazing over in an unfocused way as her mind took a very small vacation. The words in front of her blurred and she quickly rubbed her eyes to make it go away. Merlin she was tired. Lately she hadn't been able to get any sleep what so ever. Next to her sat Ron, who was busy stuffing his face with pancakes and drinking too much pumpkin juice. She sighed and rubbed her face again, a small part of her brain hoping he'd choke. However, before that thought could make it very far, Hermione squashed it. No matter how annoying he could get, he was still her friend and it was wrong of her to think like that. Of course she knew her irritation was from the lack of sleep, it wasn't as though knowing the source of anger could make it easier for her to control it; she sorely wished it would though.

"Ron, please close your mouth when you chew. Nobody wants to see your nasty mush." Came an agitated voice across the table. Hermione looked up to see Ginny watching her brother with a disgusted look.

"Oh please, you're just jealous." Spittle flew across the table and a small piece of chewed up pancake landed on the redhead's cheek. The girl gave a gross squeal before hurriedly grabbing a napkin to wipe it off, muttering under her breath a few choice words. Hermione snickered to herself right before an owl decided to swoop low and drop a letter on her still untouched waffles. As she grabbed the letter and began to open it, she was terribly glad she hadn't put anything like butter or syrup on them just yet. Opening the letter, Hermione felt a bit of a smile come onto her face, seeing the familiar writing of her cousin, Cynthia. It was odd how the other girl had also turned out to be a witch as well. Hermione shook her head and began reading, frowning in confusion when she also saw another letter tucked behind the one her cousin wrote. Shrugging, she just picked up the first one and started reading, a bit of happiness running through her. She'd grown up with her cousin and missed her dearly, no matter how annoying Cynthia could get.

"_Dearest Hermione,  
>I hope you are well. Things haven't been so great here in America. People here are so loud and noisy. You know I've always hated our move out here. Either way, I hope you'll be happy to hear that we are moving back to England. Which...means that in about a weeks time, I'll be at Hogwarts with you. Everytime I so much as think the words, I feel a spark of glee go through me and I have to stop myself from squealing. Of course knowing you, you'll be happy but cover it up with irritation. I giggle at those words. You've always pretended not to like me, but we all know the truth. So...you know I have to ask, have you found your 'oh so lucky guy' just yet? Being stuck in all those books forever isn't the best thing for you ya know? You've got to learn how to have fun every now and then. Hm...maybe we can have a couple of parties while I'm there. Afterall, what fun is the last year of school if you don't do anything a little risky or dangerous? Don't write me back just yet though, you can answer all my questions and more when I get there. Ahhh...the things that will happen when I get there. I shall teach you, little Lolita, how to have the craziest of fun. You may be the smart one, but even I can teach you much about the world you're missing. Oh..and I'm sure you're wondering about the other thing in this envelope. You are going to be really mad about it, but don't blame me, I found it in my dad's study from your mom. It's in here because I think it's important for you to know. Apparently, our family has more than it's share of secrets. Hope you won't be too mad at me when I get there. <em>

_Ciao~  
>Cynthia<em>

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her cousin's letter, some parts of it filling her with amusement. Cynthia had always been a bit of a wild child. That, and tended to do things that got her into trouble. She sighed, her cousin could be a true bubble head when it wasn't a particularly serious moment. Reading the letter over again, Hermione sighed at the usage of her old nickname. Back when the two of them had lived in the same neighborhood, there had been a teenage boy that'd lived on their block and Hermione had had a bit of a crush on him at the time, making Cynthia go into a rampage about how she was totally a Lolita. Apparently the girl had never let it go, nor had she let Hermione forget the dreadful thing. The only thing about the letter that really worried her was the ending. It wasn't like her cousin to get serious or worried about anything. Nor did her cousin ever worry about Hermione being mad at her. She frowned and was about to get into the second letter when the headmaster stood up and told everyone that it was time for their first classes. Hermione sighed and decided it would have to wait until she could get the time to actually read it, though her naturally curious mind demanded that she read it here and now. Reading the thing now though would only cause her to be late for Transfiguration and that was not an option. Professor McGonagall might be one of her favorite teachers, but the woman was still stern and she'd get a good chewing out if she was late.

While Ron and Harry were still sitting around and procrastinating, Hermione grabbed all of her things for class, Ginny right on her heels. The red head had been late often enough to know the sharp tongue that came from the feline animagus when she was irritated. When they finally got into the class room, not many others were there and both sighed with relief at realizing they were early. While getting her books and other things out, Ginny sat next to her and chatted away easily.

"So, who wrote to you 'Mione? You don't usually get much mail. Lately you haven't really gotten any mail from your parents either. Is there something going on?" When she turned piercing green eyes looked at her with concern. She and the youngest Weasly hadn't always been close, but after what happened with the war, they'd somehow found a way to really click with each other, coming close to what Hermione would assume was bestfriends. Despite the kindled friendship though, Hermione didn't really want to talk about the sudden tenseness between herself and her parents. They'd always been a little distant with her when they had found out about the witch thing and ever since her eighteenth birthday, they had been even more so, hardly talking to her at all. Hermione didn't feel comfortable with talking about the relationship with her parents anymore and instead avoided any questions about them whenever she could. Smiling at her friend, she shook her head.

"It was just my cousin. She's actually a witch herself and in a week or so, is transferring here for her last year. But, my parents are just busy, nothing is wrong. You really shouldn't worry about me so much Gin." The girl beside her looked a little confused at the mention of her cousin.

"That's odd. In most muggle families, excluding the case of twins, there's usually only one magickal baby born and even that's rare. So...for two in the same family is really rare, makes me kinda wonder if you've actually got magickal genes in you and the rest of your family is just squibs or something." Ginny shook her head and flashed Hermione a smile, showing that she was joking about the squib part. Even she couldn't help but giggle. The Professor finally stepped into the room from her study and looked at them all with a slight smile. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Harry and Ron both burst into the room with panting breaths and wrinkled uniforms. She and Ginny shared and look and shook their heads as the boys slowly made their way to the seats behind them. McGonagall gave them both a disapproving stare above her spectacles, but otherwise let them be. Seeing that everyone was there, she finally nodded to herself and started the lesson.

About an hour later, Hermione yawned, still feeling tired from the lack of sleep and waited in her chair while everyone else around her got up from their chairs excitedly, glad to be on their feet and moving out of the room. She got a few odd looks from her friends, but waved them away, saying something about wanting to talk to the professor, which was true; she also just wanted a quiet moment to herself. As everyone else was leaving for their next class, she finally took out the other letter from what her cousin had sent her. It had been just bugging her for the last hour or so of class and now that she finally had a few free minutes, she wanted nothing more than to satisfy her craving.

_My Darling Alex,  
>It has been far too long since we have talked privately. I fear to use the phone for such things because too many people can overhear our conversations. So sad to think that our spouses think that we are actually siblings. It really would seem odd to them for us to have hours long over the phone. They say only lovers have those kinds of conversations and I must say that I think it true. How is Cynthia? I trust she is doing well. One could only hope so anyway. Both the girls have reached their eighteenth birthday and it worries me. What will they do if and when they find out the truth? You and I both know I'm not talking about their true parentage. I'm surprised no one has suspected it yet, but then again we made sure to separate them as much as possible. Remember when they were growing up and we all feared they'd learn the truth on their own? Of course, I think the fear of you and I is far different than that of our husband and wife. I have so missed you these past years. I do realize that it was for the best, but I can't help but miss the endless days spent together while no one else suspected a thing. Though, I do believe that was the point. It was terribly exciting though, the thrill of getting caught. Ah...those were the days. I think the most memorable time between you and I was the day of my wedding. The poor makeup girl had to redo my lipstick a good three times because of you. Oh the people all just thought I was puking from nerves, too bad they didn't realize my time was better spent in a certain broom closet with the best man. <em>

_I can well and truly say the second best fun was the day of your wedding. As I write though, I cannot help but wonder why in the world we got married to these humans? What exactly was the point of the whole thing? As I look back I cannot really see the function of it. Either way, my husband is starting to suspect things. Like how I'm not aging and he is. A few years ago he used to say that I haven't aged a day since our wedding with fondness and now he says it with suspicion. I'm not really hurt by it, only worried that eventually he will put things together. He is after all, a smart man despite his humanity. I have heard you are coming back to England. Am I to hope that you will be taking your residence as our next door neighbors again. I can only hope so. I've made quite sure that no one has yet bought the place. I want no one else there but you dearest one. There is only one draw back to you coming home would be the girls getting back together. They do have a strong bond, even for twins; one that has obviously spanned the time they were apart, despite our best tries. I must be going now though, my husband is calling and it's time to go out for our __anniversary dinner. The only thing good about this night will be cherished memories of us. Sorry to cut this short._

_With all my Love,  
>Jane<em>

When she'd first read the heading of the letter, Hermione had found it terribly odd for her mother to be addressing her brother in such a way. However, it wasn't long before it felt as though there was ice running through her veins. Her uncle wasn't even her uncle and her father might not even be her own father. Hermione felt as though she was going vomit, finally understanding why exactly Cynthia had sent this along with her own letter. Right now though, she had to put all of her feelings into a box and concentrate on the here and now. Though while she'd been reading it had felt like ages, it had really only been a minute or two. She took a deep, calming breath and gathered her things, going up to see her Professor. The elder woman raised her head and gave Hermione a curious look.

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if you'd take the time to give me extra lessons." The woman gave her a bewildered look.

"Miss Granger, what do you think you need extra lessons for? You are easily my best student." She flushed with a bit of embarrassment before clearing her throat and speaking again.

"Well the lessons I want are not in transfiguration. I would like you to give me animagus lessons. For a year or so now I've been terribly interested in trying to learn." While looking her professor with a look of hope, Hermione chewed on her lip a bit, wondering if McGonagall would deny the request and send her on her way; she shouldn't have worried. The professor gave her a beaming smile and nodded.

"That would actually be wonderful dear. I'd love to give you lessons. Why don't we start tomorrow right before lunch? We could schedule it for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays if that sounds good to you." Hermione nodded eagerly and quickly took out her notebook to write it all down. Then, McGonagall smiled once more before handing her a tardy slip and sending her on her way. After getting out of the room, Hermione hissed between her teeth when she realized that her next class was potions and even if she had a slip, he still wouldn't accept it and more than likely take away point from Gryffindor. She sighed and pushed all of her things into her bag and started running toward the dungeons. Right when she got to the door however, she heard a voice, singing.

_I hear your voice on the wind.  
>And I hear you calling on my name...<em>

Turning around multiple times, she tried to identify where exactly it was coming from and what it was. After a minute or so of just standing there like an idiot, she shook her head of it and walked into the door, all eyes immediately snapping to her. She flushed and tried walking up to Snape's desk, intent on giving him her slip. Before she could reach the desk, he stopped her, his head still dipped to look at his parchment and quill still scratching away.

"Miss Granger. Take your seat, I have no wish to hear what useless drivel about why you are late to my class. To be honest, I couldn't care less why you are late. However, unless you wish to take an F for the day, I suggest you sit yourself down and begin working. If you are not finished with your potion by the end of class, it shall be your own fault. Also, 10 points from Gryffindor. If anyone else decides to speak, it'll be another ten points from their house."

Hermione paled and quickly rushed to her seat beside Harry. It was obvious to her and everyone else in the room that Snape wasn't in a good mood. On a normal day he'd be prowling around and snipping at the students heels to make sure that they were kept in line. As a matter of fact, Hermione had learned that these days were usually the one's their potion master enjoyed. It had been hard to spot because of his overall attitude, but after a while Hermione had begun to notice that he often took more points on the days he spent at his desk than the one's he was waltzing about the room. She'd also noticed that lack of sadistic glee in his eyes when he took the points. Of course on these days, if he made a student cry, Hermione realized that he would start walking the room again. Hermione sighed and grabbed her book, flipped to the page number on the chalk board. The potion he'd assigned today was a relatively easy one for her and she knew she'd be able to get it done in time, if not before then.

As she took out her items and grabbed the ingredients needed, it quickly became clear that her while her hands were busy, her mind was whirling around and opening the box in her mind filled with nothing but pain, confusion, and the words of the odd love letter. Her mind, despite her feeble efforts to stop, kept bringing everything to the forefront on her brain, making her remember each and every secret word that had been strictly for her so called uncle to see. Instead, she was given the knowledge that so much was wrong in her life. Many would think that an affair between her mother and another man had nothing to do with her, but those people would be wrong. It meant that the man she'd called her father was not the man that had helped create her. The mere thought of it made Hermione sick to her stomach. She sighed and wanted to sit down, but kept on making her potion. Any pausing as of right now would make her fall behind and get an F for the day, plus being still would only make her mind spin ever more faster.

Slowly but surely, Hermione made her mind let go of that little fact and instead tried looking at the letter from an outside view, as if it had nothing to do with her or her family. Her hands still moving and making the correct adjustments to the potion, she frowned when she realized that there was a lot more to the letter then the affair. As a matter of fact, when looked at differently, the most shocking realization had nothing to do with the accursed thing going on between them. No, what got Hermione's attention was all the way at the end of the letter. Her mother had mentioned something about twins. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing and it didn't take her long to put the pieces together. As she finished the potion, as slow rage began to simmer under the surface of her calm facade. Putting the last ingredient in her thing, Harry looked at her side ways for a moment with an odd look, his eyes landing on her slightly shaking hands. He frowned at her in concern, but she shook her head, in her own way telling him to mind his own. The boy who lived shook his head and focused on finishing his own before it was time to leave. With the last thing in the potion was finished and Hermione quickly bottled three samples and went go to put them on the Professor's desk.

When she got back to her seat, Hermione made sure to put away all of her things quickly, her insides still burning with anger. However, the longer she sat there, the angrier she got, the knowledge that her family had kept her own sister from her for years and very deliberately at that. With that last thought on her mind, Hermione finally burst, her fingers coming up to snatch around the hilt of a knife, grabbing it to throw it across the room with a scream of complete and utter fury. Now that she had gotten some energy out of her, her mind slowly came back from it's fog as she saw what the knife had hit. A large potion bottle behind Snape's desk. The bottle made a slight groaning noise and the Professor snapped.

"Everyone get down now!" Right as he said that, everyone in the room ducked and the glass exploded with a small scream-like sound of it's own. Hermione got down as fast as she could, but still got hit with a few shards of glass. Where anger once was, panic now resided in her mind. Seeing as how the glass had stopped flying, Hermione slowly got off the dirty dungeon ground, everyone else getting up at their own paces. Still though, the room was eerily silent as all the eyes were turned on her. The fury on Snape's face made her stomach curdle with even more dread, his black eyes drilling into her with ferocity. Hermione didn't even think that word fury could even fully cover how he felt right now. Every bit of his black covered form was tense and she could even see his clenched fists trembling with the force of his anger.

"Everyone except for Miss Granger leave now." When he spoke it was with quiet menace that frightened them all much more than his yelling could. She had crossed the line now and paled to think of what he'd have her do as punishment. Even her friends didn't hesitate when they fled the door. No one had pissed off Snape this bad before and they had no desire to be around when he would blow up. She envied them, wishing desperately that someone else was in her place. When the last student left the room, the Professor turned on his heel and went to go look at the damage she'd done. The only thing Hermione could think of were two words.

"Oh Shit."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

And there you are guys, Chapter 1 of the revamped Half-Angel Phoenix. It won't be long before I get the rest of the chapters up. After I get those up though, you guys will be getting 1 or 2 chapters of this a week. I plan on getting this finished soon to make up for my really long hiatus. Of course, when I went on the hiatus, I hadn't expected to be away for so long. In any case.

Please Read and Review, I'd love to hear what you guys think of the new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Half-Angel Phoenix**_  
><em>

_Chapter 2- The Truth Reveals_

Snape narrowed his eyes and swung around to look at her with a pinched look on his face. Apparently cursing right now wasn't the best idea, considering her current situation. Hermione sighed, looking down and not being able to really look her teacher in the eye right now. Damn her anger. It usually didn't get the best of her like that, but for some reason the whole betrayal of her mother's just rankled her and now she realized that it wasn't just her mother. It was also the other three members of her family that she'd once been close to. Her mind was quick to realize that she wasn't angry at her newly found sister, only the adults that had done this to them.

"Miss Granger." Her head snapped up in fear, her skin still pale. "You have five seconds to start explaining something before I take so many points from your house your grandchildren will still be suffering." Hermione flushed and started chewing on her lip for a second to think of how to respond. This was a very personal matter and she really had no desire to share, but she had brought this upon herself by allowing her anger to get the best of her. With a slight groan she plopped herself in her chair and opened her mouth.

"Well..." Snape raised and eyebrow and leaned back against the wall, waiting for her to continue. It seemed as though she had no choice. "I just received a disturbing letter concerning my mother possibly having an affair with my uncle...who might not even be my uncle." Hermione flushed an even deeper red when the other brow rose to join it's twin on his face. For a few moments he seemed to be at lost for words, a confused blink or two passing over his blank face.

"Is that all?" He sneered toward her. Hermione's face then went red for an entirely different reason. Fury once more laced her blood with fire and she took a deep breath, trying to control herself. When she opened her eyes, she found that her professor's eyes now glimmered with dark amusement. She grit her teeth and kept her mouth shut, no matter how much she wanted to scream at him. As if he knew what it felt like to feel like everything in her world had just been turned upside down. Instead, she bit her lip painfully hard to stop the rush of words. The potions master sighed and shook his head, turning away from her again to survey the exact damage. Another quiet sigh came from him and Hermione found the anger coursing within her fading again. What replaced it this time was concern. Getting up from her seat, she walked over shards of glass to see what he was doing. When she was close enough, his head snapped up and he glared at her. However, she felt no fear this time when gazing at him. Snape sighed again and then picked up his wand to 'Scourgify' the remains of the glass. Getting up, his towering form turned toward her and he frowned, seemingly thinking.

"What you destroyed was a highly complex potion that is particularly hard to make on one's own. Therefore, the next few weeks you will be helping me remake it after dinner every day. Now, leave and go to your next class." Hermione nodded with relief and scrambled for her things, almost running out of the door. Nothing could compare to how light she felt. For now, she again pushed her feelings about the letter off to the side for her to look at later. Right now she was just relieved she wouldn't be scrubbing cauldrons and other disgusting things after her lunch our. Realizing that she had a free period next, she gave a light whoop of laughter, feeling happy. It wasn't long before Hermione found herself in what she liked to think of as 'her corner' of the school library. The stack of books she'd been looking over sat in the middle of the table, a sleepy Crookshanks sleeping on top of them. Seeing her loving half-kneasel cat, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Then, as it had at breakfast, a bout of sleepyness hit her, worse than before. She sighed and shook her head, allowing her bag to drop to the floor as she rested her head on her arms. She was probably more tired because of all the adrenaline. Having that much energy and then having it gone was just exhausting. Knowing that she had a class in about an hour and a half, Hermione grabbed a small rock sitting on the floor and transfigured it into an hourglass that would shatter when the all the sand hit the bottom, effectively waking her up. Nodding to herself, Hermione once more allowed her head to fall back into the crevice of her arms. It only moments before she was asleep.

Hermione awoke with a gurgled scream, gasping for air, but finding herself not able to get anything down her throat. Scrambling around for air, she fell off of her chair onto the hard floor of the library, still convulsing. Her head started to grow fuzzy and lightheaded when she felt a hard hand hit in the middle of her back. It was then that Hermione vomited up brackish water. Finally able to breath, she panted with relief, her eyes still staring at the water with terror. She'd almost drowned and she wasn't even anywhere near water. Hermione whimpered and turned her head to see who had helped her and was shocked to be staring into the bewildered black eyes of the potions master. Without a second more, he got up from his crouched position and dragged her up along with him, walking briskly out of the library door and down the corridor. Dizzly, she followed, her head still feeling lightheaded.

"Where you...ugh..taking me?" The words felt weird coming out of her mouth, like they didn't belong. She frowned and stomped after the quickly walking person holding her arm in a very uncomfortable position. He frowned himself and looked back at her.

"I have no idea what you just said Granger, but I am taking you to the Infirmary. It's not normal for students to almost drown while they're sleeping." Hermione frowned when she heard that he hadn't understood her, but shook her head. She probably hadn't said the words like she thought and it was probably why the words had seemed like they didn't belong. Another minute and she was dragged into the room, interrupting a conversation between Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Both of them looked at her with concern and asked Snape what was wrong. To explain, he let go of her arm and Hermione crumpled to the floor with an awkward plop, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breath. With a small whimper of panic, she wheezed a bit, trying to get more air. She still hadn't recovered from almost drowning and this wasn't making in any better. Hermione felt the pool rush from her head, leaving her even more dizzy and pale. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to her side and told Snape to levitate her onto one of the beds so that she could see what was wrong. Hermione frowned and tried to hear better, their words sounding drowned out, like someone had just stuffed a bunch of cotton down her ears.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow,  
><em>_Would anybody care?_

_I wasn't here tomorrow,  
>Would anyone lose sleep<em>

The words floated by Hermione to the point where she could actually see them. When they disappeared she cried, wanting the music back. This was terrible. Why would someone give her music and then take it right back? Hands tried to press her into the mattress she was on, telling her to calm down. Hermione gave a cry of fury, tears still running down her face. She didn't want to calm down, she wanted her music back. A sort of odd defiance went through her and she told herself that if the mysterious thing didn't want let her keep the music, she'd make her own. The tears stopped flowing and she opened her mouth, desperate to continue the words that had made her feel this way. They were coming from someone and she wanted to sing back to them, show whoever it was that their life wasn't as desolate as they thought. That she could be there for them.

_"If I wasn't hard and Hollow,  
>Then maybe you would miss me.<br>I know I'm a mess and I want to be someone  
>Someone that I'd like better"<em>

As she sang, a certain strength seemed to flow through her blood, making her feel light in an entirely different way, a good way. There wasn't a pressure on her chest anymore and she could breathe. There wasn't any lightheadedness or nausea. After the verse, Hermione looked at the three bewildered people that stared at her. She bit her lip a moment and then beamed a nervous smile at them.

"I uh..feel better now." Madam Pomfrey took one look at her and shook her head.

"Miss Granger, I have just been told that you almost drowned while sleeping and you almost passed out from lack of air a moment ago. There is no way I'm releasing you until I figure out what exactly happened and what caused it. You stay. I must go get something." Hermione sighed and sat back, closing her eyes and ignoring the two people still staring at her. She assumed they were watching to see if she had another weird attack. She frowned a moment and a bit of fear came over her, making the peacefulness go away. She could only sit there and worry what was wrong with her. Hermione couldn't even remember what her dream had been about. Only that it had been dark and cold. Now that she had thought about it, there _had_ been a lot of water. The more she concentrated, the more she realized that in her dream she'd been drowning, held underwater by...something. Hermione sat up and pressed her fingers to her temple, trying to remember more. She felt as though it was important that she remember. Suddenly she felt long fingers pressing into her shoulders and allowed herself to fall back on the bed, a soothing voice in her ear.

"Miss Granger you might be severely sick. I suggest you lie down and allow Poppy to attend to you." Hermione nodded and allowed sleep to claim her once more, still feeling tired despite her nap. This whole day was exhausting and the last thing Hermione thought of was the hope that her emotions would stop fluctuating so bad. Snape looked at Dumbledor with an odd look and shook his head, turning on his heel and leaving the room with a swirl of black robes. The older male merely smiled innocently and walked into the floo, popping a lemon drop into his mouth as he disappeared with a whoosh of green flame. When Poppy walked back into the room, wand in had, she sighed and silently walked up to the now sleeping Granger girl, waving her wand to run a few tests.

Hermione sat at breakfast a few days later, scarfing down sausage and eggs almost as badly as Ron did; the difference being that she knew how to chew with her mouth closed and swallow before speaking. Ginny sat next to her, promptly ignoring Harry and Ron for something that had happened on the Quidditch field a day ago. Hermione sighed and put down her fork, her attention going to Headmaster Dumbledor, who was standing up with his hand raised, waiting for the students to quiet down. On her first year and having saw what he did to quiet down students, Hermione had thought it bogus and that it would never work. However, she quickly learned that Magickal students were nothing like the unruly muggle students that she had gone to school with. Though, they were still quick to tease. With the students finally quiet, he finally started to speak, excitement within Hermione growing as she realized what exactly he was saying.

"Hell Everyone. Today is a very special day for us all. We all now had a new student, Cynthia Rylant. Also, I am announcing that at the end of the year, there will be a special student-only talent show." The Headmaster then brought out the sorting hat and had her cousin sit down. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what house her cousin would be put in. Of course she was hoping that the playful girl would be put in Gryffindor with her, but there was always some doubt. There was only one house that Hermione was sure her cousin would never be put in and that would have to be Hufflepuff. Cynthia smiled and looked right at her from her spot on the upraised Dias. The hat was quiet for a few moments, seemingly making its decision as the entire room was silent with bated breath. The hat then cried out with a jubilant ring.

"GRYFFINDOR!" While her out house made whooping sounds around her, Hermione heard the groans of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She couldn't help but giggle at them. Those two were always the smallest houses and would gladly welcome anyone into their ranks. It made Hermione remember the hat whispering in her ear that while she had courage, she'd make an absolutely wonderful Ravenclaw. Sometimes she almost wished that she had accepted that invitation. Instead, Hermione watched her cousin bounce down from the head table to skip her way over by her, making her scoot over in the process. The girl gave Hermione a huge squeeze for a hug and plopped down between her and Ginny. Cynthia gave Hermione a slightly timid look, making her confused for a second.

"So...are you mad at me?" Pretty blue eyes fluttered at her nervously and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Nah..why would I be mad at you? You're not the one with the secret affair." Cynthia gave a relieved laugh into the air, while Ron, Harry, and several of the others at the table looked at them with utter confusion. The bouncy curls of Cynthia waved in the air as she decided to clarify.

"We're..sisters. I came here to see 'Mione here. I just _had _to get into Gryffindor, even though at my old school I was a Slytherin." At the shocked look at all the faces around her, the blonde girl fell over herself laughing. Hermione couldn't help but join in. It didn't surprise her in the least bit that Cyn was in Slytherin. The girl had a knack for being sneaky and overall mischievous in a way that just screamed 'Snake'. Of course it might also have been the sister part that got everyone as well. It had shocked Hermione to hear the words out loud, but after they had, it also felt wonderful to finally acknowledge that part of her. The letter had said something about twins, but it was obvious they were fraternal. Where Hermione had long brown and curly locks, Cynthia had short, sleek blonde hair. Even their eyes were different. Hermione's own were a chocolate brown while her sister's sparkled a beautiful sky blue. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous toward her the girl.

"Oh! Lolita, guess what I brought along with me?" Hermione sighed at the dreaded nickname but raised her eyebrow in question. Cynthia merely wiggled in her chair and beamed prettily, thrusting out her hand. "My iPod! I just _can't _live without music and I finally figured out the spells to charge the thing, even in this place." Hermione took the black contraption and nodded, fully impressed. Even she had figured out what spells would be needed to use electronics in this place. Though, for a while she had given up because she just didn't feel like doing it. That and her latest stunt that somehow pulled her into the infirmary for a good three or so days. Hermione sighed and picked her fork back up, eating a bit of egg. Tonight after dinner she'd have to go down to the dungeons and start working on that potion with Professor Snape, seeing as how he told her as long as she was sick, she wouldn't be allowed any potion for fear that she might contaminate it and blow the school up. Sometimes she thought he could be a bit of a drama queen, but she understood the dangers of working when sick. Potions were could be delicate and very volatile. Finally it was time to go to first class again and Hermione felt a bit of glee that she'd be able to start her animagus lessons with McGonagall today.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Mkai everyone, there is chapter two. It's a bit shorter than the first one, but I'll make up for it by having a longer chapter three. I know everything is a bit changed around, but that is kind of the point. I know you guys probably thought at first glance that Mister Snape had been the gentle one with Hermione. I was going to, but I decided it's a little too soon for him to be showing any kind of niceities to her. She is after all the little know-it-all Gryffindor. This isn't going to be a fanfiction where they just...fall in love out of nowhere, so if you're looking for that...this is not fic for you. If you guys didn't guess where the music came from...ah I'm a tad insulted. I tried to make it kind of obvious. If you don't know the song I used, you should really go look it up. It's called Would it Matter by Skillet.

You guys know what to do. Read and Review. Remember, reviews are always help for getting up new chapters faster.


End file.
